


Don't Be Gross

by queen_sinnamon



Category: VIXX
Genre: Food Kink, Ice Cream, M/M, RaBin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 19:08:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7066441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queen_sinnamon/pseuds/queen_sinnamon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hongbin didn’t hold it against his bandmates for not cleaning up. He liked doing it, more for his own peace of mind but also for everyone else’s sake, but what annoys him is that Ravi seemed hell bent on being a slob just to piss him off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Be Gross

**Author's Note:**

> I saw a comic strip from Polyvinyl Parfait (facebook), and then this happened. Enjoy! ♥

Hongbin stares at Ravi from across the table, displeasure evident on his handsome face. Eyebrows scrunched, mouth pressed into a thin line.

Ravi notices him glaring numerous licks into his pink sundae, cold sugary treat smeared on and around his lips, droplets making the table sticky. “What?” he asks, oblivious. He had always been kind of messy, but to this day, it still annoys Hongbin, the neat freak. How could anyone even stand having that much mess around? He didn’t get it.

“Don’t be gross,” Hongbin grumbles, tossing a pack of wet wipes at Ravi, who reflexively flinches away and leaves it to drop unceremoniously on the floor. Hongbin’s frown deepens. He didn’t hold it against his bandmates for not cleaning up. He liked doing it, more for his own peace of mind but also for everyone else’s sake, but what annoys him is that Ravi seemed hell bent on being a slob just to piss him off. “Wipe yourself off. I’m not your mom.”

“I thought you were going to hit me,” Ravi chortles between licks of ice cream, adding more to the mess around his mouth. Hongbin’s eyes follow his tongue as it darts out to get some of it off, only succeeding to smear it further around his lips, red and a little swollen from the cold. Ravi notices and laughs when Hongbin’s frown turned into a flat out glare.

A tick starts at the corners of Hongbin’s eyes. “Oh, think that’s so funny?”

In just a few short strides, Hongbin has crossed to Ravi’s side of the table and the rapper flinches again, prepared to be hit.

But that wasn’t Hongbin’s style. He very rarely hit any of them, except at the cringiest of moments.

No.

Instead Hongbin takes Ravi’’s face in his hands, cupping his sticky cheeks, and running his tongue over and around the other 93-liner’s lips. Ravi sits there dumbstruck, eyes wide, just for a few seconds as Hongbin’s hot tongue expertly cleans him up, warming his cold lips and he sighs as relaxes into it.

Maybe he shouldn’t--They were friends, no, they were brothers, but it just felt too good to refuse, so hot and velvety smooth on his skin, and he feels like dying when Hongbin’s tongue pries his lips apart, meeting no resistance, lips finally, _finally_ pressing against his.

His free hand is just reaching up to clutch at the visual’s shirt, waist, jeans, anything to pull him close, wanting, needing more, when he breaks the kiss and steps away with a huff, as if he had just finished an exhausting chore. Ravi nearly whines at the sudden absence, skin too hot, pants too tight.

Meanwhile, Hongbin couldn’t help the smirk that pulled at the corners of his lips as he walked away as if nothing happened, bending over to collect the wipes he had tossed earlier.

It was a strike of madness, and he shouldn’t have, but he’d gotten so annoyed and he really only wanted to scare Ravi (it never took much to scare him anyway). Instead he’d managed to scare himself, hand shaking as he picked up the wet wipes.

He’d expected Ravi to squeak, push him away, and then laugh or run. He hadn’t counted on the other man to be so soft (well, that he did) and warm, and so pliant in his hands, under his tongue, tasting of strawberries. It was supposed to be just one lick, just one to startle Ravi, but when he melted against him, Hongbin found himself wanting more, taking more, snapping out of it before it got way too deep (it already was) and tearing himself away. As soon as he pulled away, he ached to turn back and continue where he left off.

Pack of wipes in hand, he turns toward Ravi and then suddenly he isn’t sure if he wanted the floor to open up and swallow him right then and there or pull Ravi into his arms.

Ravi now has ice cream all over his mouth, down his chin and dribbling down his neck, staining his shirt pink, the cone abandoned on the table.

  
“You missed a spot,” the rapper says innocently.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! ♥  
> If you enjoyed, liked, or loved this story, please let me know by leaving a comment, kudos, or a little gift to me through [here](http://paypal.me/ChaJungPiggybank).
> 
> I'm not requiring you to do any of that, it's completely up to you. I would just be very thankful for any and all kinds of feedback.
> 
> Have a nice day! ♥


End file.
